Alone in the dorm (Erina and Soma)
by Lothar1399
Summary: What happens when Erina Nakiri and Yukihira Souma are alone in the Polar star dorm? Will the redheaded chef 'tame' the blushing maiden, and how?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Shokugeki no Soma story.**

 **Let's go :)**

"YUKIHIRAAAA" a loud voice echoes through the Polar Star Dorm.

Soma all startled jumps out of his bed where he lay calmed down with closed eyes just to find Nakiri Erina with a pout on her face standing in front of him, "What's with the yelling ?" Soma asks with a confused face.

To which Nakiri just responds by pointing her index finger to his crotch as she looks away. "Oh, well it's natural that it gets up in the morning, why were you in my room in the first place ?" Soma reacts confusingly which just causes the young Nakiri chef to blush furiously.

"I-I was just checking if you're asleep be-because...SHUT UP" Erina yells the end of her sentence and walks out quickly which leaves the redheaded chef confused even more.

Soma walks out of his room and walks towards the kitchen thinking to himself "Wow I'm glad that everyone left the dorm during the summer holidays, imagine if Hisako heard her, I'd be dead already." Erina meanwhile has her red face in her pillow while she repeats baka and stupid over and over.

"Erina-chan can you come to the kitchen for a second" -Soma yells from the kitchen with a large grin knowing what follows. "YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MY NAME, Y-YOU CHEF WANNABE". Erina yells before joining him in the kitchen shortly after with a pillow in her hands to which Soma just smiles and continues his work. "What do you want ?" Erina asks the redheaded chef in front of her with less anger thanks to the beautiful smell of his food. "Well we're alone in the dorm now since even Fumio-san is on a trip so we could make use of this time by cooking for each other plus you still didn't compliment my food even once" Soma replies with a grin unknowingly about what he just said to the young Nakiri.

Erina is now as red as a ripe tomato, at the sentence her crush said "WHAT CRUSH?! NOOO, STUPID WRITER!" Anyway, just the thought of them being alone caused her cheeks to light up. When he got no reply Soma gives her a plate with some mysterious egg dish. "Come ooon, try it I need that 'delicious' comment" Soma teasingly adds the last part. To which Erina just stick her tongue out in protest and adds "Never!"

But Soma knows how much she likes his meals so he just smiles in response. Erina tries the egg dish and almost falls from the chair from the intense flavor. But the answer stays the same and the answer will always be 'disgusting' but Soma doesn't give in, he keeps giving her new meals to try almost every hour but the answer from the young blonde doesn't change at all. Soma now a bit tired from all the cooking comes up with a different plan.

"Ahh I give up it's almost night time and you still don't acknowledge my food, I think I'll just go back and reopen my family restaurant." but that sentence causes a different than he thought it would. Erina pouts and replies with "Pff who cares, it's not like I need you here or even want you to cook for me, since my father was kicked out again by my grandpa I'm no longer tied to this dorm" she looks away sadly which only causes Soma to reconsider his plan because he doesn't want to hurt her.

Soma walks around the counter and stands next to her "You know, everything you have to do to keep me here is to just be honest" as he leans in closer to her ear which causes her to blush. "You're just a stupid stupid wannabe a-and you will never make good meals, I-I don't need you to stay here" and just as Soma is about to 'leave' she grips his shirt gently with a blush and adds "B-but I think o-others would be sad if they couldn't find you at the dorm when they came back".

Soma of course smiles back like always and leans closer to Erina's face. "Others aren't coming back in at least 1 month, could it be that maybe you would be sad if I left" to which she responds with a blush on her cheeks "W-well I wouldn't be really h-happy if you left". That sentence just added to her final punishment in Soma's mind. He leans closer and kisses her cheek just before going upstairs which leaves the Nakiri princess blushing like crazy.

She slowly walks back upstairs towards her room while repeatedly mumbling some petty insult sporting a huge blush on her cheeks. She leans close to Soma's the door in an effort to hear him or somehow feel him through the door or whatever but she freezes when she hears a cough behind her. "Looking for something Nakiri-chan" the way he said her name just made her blush even more and just as she was about to slap him she realized how close he was to her and she couldn't move at all anymore.

He leaned in and kissed on the lips which caused her to just just stare forward in shock. "You think I didn't notice your behavior ?" Soma teasingly said to the shocked blonde girl in front of him. A tear rolled down her cheek and a smile finally appeared on the face that always pouted and she immediately tried to hide it by burying her face in his shirt. Yukihira smiled and hugged her which only caused more blushes on her face and made her bury her face even more in his shirt.

He found her really cute every time she blushed so he decided to continue making her blush by opening the door to his room which only caused her to grip his shirt. "Raise your head Erina-chan" Soma said as he caressed her hair. Her reply was barely heard thanks to her being shy and surprisingly quiet around him but he managed to understand "Don't call me by my name". He smiled and added "But I can't help myself, it's so beautiful." to which she responded with a quiet "Baka".

He placed both of his hands on her face and kissed her passionately, "If you need me I'll be in my roo-" interrupted by Nakiri who just pulled on his sleeve as he was about to enter his room and quickly added with a blush on her face "I might need you, or not, not like it matters".

A kiss from the redheaded chef soon followed accompanied by a remark of his "You're so cute when you blush."

"Baka" 


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of feel like this second chapter isn't as good as the first one, not sure if it's the length or what. Anyway, enjoy (hopefully ^.^).**

"It's so peaceful without that idiot", Nakiri sighed into her pillow. "Why does he always have to be so-so-so AAAH", she yelled into her pillow as she rested in her bed sporting a blush as she reminded herself of what the redheaded chef did to her earlier. "Maybe I should just get into his room and and...NO STUPID THOUGHTS", she cursed herself for being so vulnerable to such a 'bad chef'. A knock on the door startled her and made her sit up as she hugged the big pillow. "W-who's there ?", she asked already suspecting who was behind the door.

"Oi, Nakiri-chan why are you yelling, is everything alright in there ?", the familiar voice of the man responsible for so many 'bad thoughts'. She stood silently inside her room not making a sound anymore. "Erina-chan, want me to come in", she gasped at the sentence 'HOW DARE HE UGHH, calling me by my name' she thought to herself. Shortly after the door opened and in came the redheaded Yukihira Soma. "Get out, a-and I told you to not use my name", she mumbled into her pillow unaware that her words didn't reach the intruder.

"What ?", replied the boy with a confused look on his face as he came closer to her bed. "I didn't need you here, go away", the blonde replied. "What was that earlier then? Didn't you say that you might need me?" Soma teased the red faced blonde as she buried her face into the pillow not even giving a reply other than some grunting she exchanged with her pillow. Soma closed the door and walked over to her bed. 'Just what is he doing, BAKA SOMA' she thought to herself. He sat next to her and leaned in closer and kissed her hair, "Wh-what are you doing, stu-upid" Erina said with a blush as she turned her head to Soma unaware of the fact that their faces were now just a few centimeters away from each other.

"Just checking on the God tongue", Soma replied with a devilish grin as he kissed her while his hands caressed her cheeks. "Stop that", no matter how confident she thought she sounded, her voice came out as a whisperish moan which only encouraged Soma to kiss her again and this time more passionately. "You're really cute Nakiri-hime-sama", Erina's face now burning from all the embarassment he just caused her to experience. Her lips followed his motion and her tongue matched his as they swirled around. "You're just a big meanie", she whispered under her breath unable to speak up.

"Hehe but I'm your big meanie." the redhead chef replied with a grin causing the blonde to kiss him back just to shut him up. Her cheeks red from his bold words and actions.

"Good", she whispered between the kisses.


End file.
